Boarding school
by lebo12
Summary: bella, rosalie and alice are all best friends from AU. they get expelled and there parents send them to US to got boarding school there. where they meet edward, emmett and jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hate my mother she thinks she can control my life. My name is Isabella Swan but i prefer Bella. Anyway here i sit waiting for the biggest talk i would be having from my mother her words not mine.

"We are sending you to boarding school in America", she said. I froze she can't send me there what the fuck it's not i did anything bad this time.

"Why the fuck are you sending me there i didn't do anything wrong", i yelled at her.

"Ha, you got expelled with your friends for sleeping with your teachers, yer that's not doing anything wrong", she said sarcastically.

Maybe i was wrong there, ok here it goes me, Rosalie and Alice my best friends thought that our teachers were hot right, so we seduced them to have sex with us. Rosalie slept with her math teacher Mr. Brown, Alice with her art teacher Mr. Roberts and i slept with the worst our deputy Mr. Conner. They all got fired while we got expelled.

"So my god women, it's not like they were 30", i said sarcastically, but it was true the teachers were either 25-27.

"It's because they are older and that's not the point you are going to boarding school weather you like it or not, plus your friends will be joining you", she said. Rose and Alice are coming then it would not be that bad we could just get ourselves expelled from there and come back and continue our lives how we left them.

I went up to my room and started to pack for our little trip. I packed all the clothes that look hot on me, well since we're going to a different county theres still the benefit of meeting new guys, sleeping with them, parting and all the rest. Watch out America Bella Swan is coming your way.

* * *

I woke up early morning to see that my suitcases are missing.

"Mum where the fuck did you put my luggage", i yelled, she ran straight into the room with a shocked expression.

"Honey we sent them of already, they be in your room when you get there", she replied, i nodded and waved her to leave.

I got up and grabbed a pair of blue lace panties and a matching bra and headed to my bathroom. I had a quick shower, i hoped out and put my underwear on and headed straight to my closet. I looked through the clothes i had left in there. I went over in my head what i should wear when i get to the boarding school when the perfect outfit came to me.

It was blue skinny jeans, a sexy purple boob tube top and black heels. I put them on and started to do my make- up. I shoved my make- up bag into the handbag i will be taking with me on the plane. I got my phone, IPod and wallet and put them in as well.

I walked down stairs to see Rosalie and Alice there smiling up at me. Looks like they had the same idea as me, wearing hot clothes to make the boys fall head over heels for ya. I walked over to them and pecked each of their cheeks.

"Ok ladies, we accept for you to behave at Miami boarding school, you will only be staying there for 6 months so in those months behave", Ms. Hale warned us we rolled our eyes knowing that she would never do anything to punish us with.

"When you get to the airport there would be a guy holding a sign with your names on it and he will be giving you the keys to a red BMW that you will all be sharing", my mother told us, we squealed at the new ride we would be getting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We went off to our parents and said out good byes and hoped onto the private jet out parents owned. You probably wondering how they could afford it easy my dad is a famous director and my mother is a famous fashion designer with Alice's mum. Alice's dad is a doctor that most celebs see. Rosalie's mum is a famous chef and her dad designs cars.

We all put our seatbelts on and took them of when the pilot told us to.

"Ok so tell me I'm not the only one excited about this trip", I ask them.

"Same here first i thought what the fuck then I'm just like wow they really love us sending us to a country where they can't control what we do cause there not with us", Rosalie says.

"I know right, plus all the American guys there wow they have really out done themselves", Alice agrees.

"Let's make a packed, Get into as much trouble as we can so we can get sent back home and sleep with as much hot guys there and i do mean all", I wink at them, we all crack up and make the pack.

"Oh my god, i forgot to mention that the boarding school we are going to you have to wear uniform", Alice informed us glumly.

"No prob on that guys there always spicing the uniform up", Rose says.

"What look are we going for this time", i ask.

"How about the traditional slutty look but not too slutty", Alice asks.

"Yeh I'll agree to that", i reply.

"That's settled the slutty look it is", Rose declares.

We talked for the rest of the fight i fell asleep half way through. When we got there it was still late at night. When we entered the airport there was a man holding a sign saying:

Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Lillian Hale

And Isabella Maire Swan.

We shot daggers at the sign for writing our full names. We walked over there and the guy's eyes were popping out of his head, he handed us the keys and pointed us to the direction of the car. We said that Rosalie could drive. We did not know where to go but luckily there was GPS and the address was already typed in.

We arrived and took a good look around. There was a building right next to the parking lot, blocks of rooms everywhere, must be classrooms, and there was a building that had different levels that indicated the dorms.

"Do you guys know what room we will be bunking in", i asked them.

"Dorm 24 on level 3, my parents said that there will be our secludes and that there already", Alice said.

"Alright lets head up then", Rosalie suggested, me and Alice nodded and grabbed our handbags and heading into the double doors.

The staircase was right when we walked in and there was a corridor with different rooms there. We headed up the fight of stair till we got to the third floor we walked along the corridor looking for our room number. When we found it, we unlocked the door to ravel the most beautiful dorm room.

There was a mini kitchen on the side, and when you walk in there is a lounge there with a flat screen TV. There were three door along the side which were the bedrooms. The room was a pale blue colour, with white on some parts. Out luggage was sitting on the side and there where paper's on the coffee table near them.

"Wow", we all breathed out.

"Let's unpack", Alice bounced.

We all went to the rooms and choose which ne we wanted. I grabbed my suitcases and rolled them into my room. I unpacked my clothes and put them into the huge closet there. It looks me around 3 hours to unpack. There was something in one of my bags that made me scream and Rosalie and Alice came running in looking panicked.

"What happen, is something wrong", Alice asked.

"Oh my fucking god look at the fucking uniform they can't accept us to wear this" i said pointing to the long navy skirt, white blazer and black school shoes.

"My eyes someone save my eyes from these ugly clothes", Alice shrieked.

"That's it I'm fixing them up", Rosalie said. We all agreed and went to work on them.

We all finished our outfits and drowsed of to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up and looked at the time and it said 9:05 we were late on our first day f classes great.

"Guys get up we have to get ready, were already late", i said.

"5 more minutes" Rose groaned.

"It's too early", Alice mumbled. I new what to do to get them to wake up.

"Oh my god is that a sale there having on Prada shoes i hear", i yell. They shoot straight up and i cracked up laughing.

"That is so not funny", Rosalie yawned.

"Bella that is low you know shoes are my weakness", Alice grumbled.

"Aright since where all up let go get ready", i said. We all take a shower's and up on our new school uniform.

We all have our skirts to end mid thigh, our blazer is a size too small and the first 3 buttons are undone, stockings that end mid thigh and there is a lace string to connect to our underwear. We all wore different coloured heels; i wore black, Alice Blue and Rosalie Red. We wore ties with the outfits that we had given if wanted to wear.

Our make-up was all done and our hair we decided to put in our famous sex hair style. We all wore silver big hoop earrings. We all had our belly pierced and you could see our piercing because we tied our top up to the side. We all had tattoos on our lower backs that you could see. Mine was a blue butterfly, Rosalie's a red rose and Alice's a purple heart.

"Ok what do you guys have now for class", i asked them.

"English with Mr. Green", Alice reply's.

"I do too", Rosalie says.

"Oh my god we all have the same class", we all grin and head to our first class.

We could see other classes have begun and it looked like we would be coming in late. We got to the door and walked right in all the guys jaws drooped and stared at us while the girls kept shooting us death glares.

"Why are you 3 late to class", our teacher Mr. Green asks us.

"Sorry sir it's just that were new here and we didn't know where to go", Rose say in a seductive voice me and Alice giggle. He clears his throat and nods.

"Go to the empty chairs in the back", he stutters.

We walk to the back of the class to find three empty seats. We sit down and see everyone staring at us.

"Why don't you girls introduce yourselves to the class", Mr. Green suggests.

"Alight I'm Bella, and these are Alice and Rosalie and we all got expelled from our old school so our parents sent us here from Australia", i said, everyone in the class room had a shocked expression. Some girl with light brown hair and is totally fake raises her hand.

"Yes, what's your question", Alice asks her.

"My name is Jessica by the way, why did you get expelled", she asks, i laugh and this time Rosalie answers.

"We all slept with our high school teachers, which caused us to get expelled and them fired", she says smirking.

Basically the whole class mouths drop including the teachers. One of the guys with copper hair and green eye's raises his hand.

"Yes", i say.

"It's Edward the name you would be screaming to night", he smirks, what a dick.

"In your dream", i reply.

"Playing hard to get are we", he amuse, who does he think he is king of this joint.

"No actually i never play hard to get, if i want someone i get them and you are not one of them", i smirk.

"Yeh because you wish you can have me", he says.

"Yeh me saying i don't want you is so the something on me saying i want you, what are you in 3rd grade get you meanings checked up", i reply.

"You wish baby i had it the wrong way", what the fuck did he like plan this out or something.

"Listen hear dickward, you may think these sluts from this joint may fall for you easy but where i come from girls with ass's like mine don't go out with guys with faces like your", i said and he shuts up and the whole class erupts laughing. I turn to see Rosalie and Alice smirking at me.

The class continues with our teacher giving us our reading list that Me, Rosalie and Alice have already read. At the end of the lesson we all have to go to different class, i have music; Rose has French and Alice Art. When i walk out the door someone grabs my wrist. I turn to see that dump as of a prick Edward.

"What the fuck do you want dickward", i ask mockingly.

"Will you stop the act already", he says.

"Oh and what act would that be', i ask.

"You saying you don't want me when you do", he replies.

"I'm totally have an act on and if you don't mind me i have a class i need to be at", i said and walk off to my music class.

I walk into music class the teacher told me to introduce myself and then sit in an empty sit around the room today we had a prac so i went straight to the guitars.

"Hey, you knew girl", a big bulky guys calls over to me.

"The names Bella", i reply.

"Aright Bella names Emmett so i hear you had a mouthful to Eddie", he grins.

"As Eddie you are referring to Edward or as i like to say dickward", i ask., he booms with laughter.

"Got that right, so you turned him down right", he asks.

"Yep everyway how but he could not get it through his thick skull of his", i said.

"You are my new favourite person", he declares.

"Why is that", i asked.

"Your the first to ever tell Edward to turn him down and insult him", he explains.

"Why all these bimbos can't see his just using them", i ask.

"Yep practically", he says.

"Wow how dump could they be", i said sarcastically.

We sat there talking for the rest of the class joking around him telling me about his friend jasper and more about Edward. The bell rung and i made my way to the cafeteria where i will be meeting Rosalie and Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spotted them in the fare back corner. I walked over to them and pecked their checks and sat down.

"Oh my god that smart as dick was in my last class", Rosalie said.

"Edward", Alice asked and Rosalie nodded.

"I hate him, who does he think he is god, anyway i met one of his friends and let's just say he is totally your type Rose", i said smiling at her.

"Really", she asked shocked.

"Yep, big and musclier, can make you laugh and all that", i said.

"Can't wait to meet him", she replied. I looked up to see a group of people making their way towards us and one of them was Edward and Emmett was among them.

"Hey Emmett", i said.

"Hey Belly boo", he replied chuckling.

"Aww you have a nick name for me that means i can have one for you Emmie bear", i said and he grinned.

"You know her Em", Edward asked him.

"Yep", he replied popping the p.

"Anyway you're in our seat", Jessica hissed tugging on Edwards hand.

"It does not say your name on it bitch", Rosalie replied.

"Your calling me a bitch you two faced whore", Oh no she did not. Me, Alice and Rosalie stood up fuming.

"You slut who gives you the right to call her a whore", i yelled.

"It's not like you all aren't seriously you slept with you teachers", she replied.

"You better watch your mouth missy", Alice hissed.

"Or what", she seriously does not know who she is messing with.

"I'll give you what", and i punched her in the face, everyone gasped.

"You bitch", then she lunge for me. She tried to punch me but i dodged it. I pulled her hair and she screamed in pain. Alice and Rose where trying to get me of her. While Edward was holding her down.

"Next time your boyfriend can't stop me from putting you in a hospital cause everyone knows you need it", i hissed at her.

"Shit Bells that was better than watching you beat up Lucy", Alice snickered. Lucy was this girl who started me and this guy Josh having sex at her birthday party, yer like i would sleep with that loser.

"She had it coming saying i slept with Josh", i replied. Out of now where i was brought into a bear crushing hug, it was Emmett.

"Em...Can't...Breath", i gasped.

"Sorry but you are officially my hero", he yelled.

"You would not be the first one to say that", i laughed.

"Bella, Want to ditch and go shopping", Alice asked.

"Sure why not", i replied and she bounced happily.

"You ditching already", Emmett asked shocked.

"Dur this place is boring me, wanna come", i asked him.

"Really", he asked shocked.

"Yep", i popped the p.

"Yes", he shouted.

Me, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett headed to our car and Emmett gave us directions to the mall that was close by. It was huge bigger then Eastgardens in Australia. Alice stared in an 'Aww'.

"I love this place already", she faked cried.

"Hey me and Alice are going to see the Victoria Secrets in this place Em why don't you show Rose around", i said dragging Alice off to a random store.

"Bella this is not Victoria Secrets", she said.

"I know hello trying to give Emmett and Rose space to talk i just know they are going to hit it off", i said.

"I know did you see how they were looking at each other", she asked me.

"Yes, when i saw Emmett looking at Rose i was like wow he can't keep his eyes of her and it kind of reminded me of how Dan did that when i was around", i said with a teach falling down my check.

"Bella you can't let him stop you from ever dating, he was a prick", Alice said comforting me.

Ok so now your wondering who Dan is well he was my last serious boyfriends, we went out for 6 months and i find him kissing some girl at a school dance. He said that he never loved me and he used me for sex because apparently he heard i was good. So now a day's i don't have much serious boyfriends because i think they might do the same thing he did to me.

"Ok let's see what and of clothes they have here", i said smiling. Alice bragged me into one of the change rooms and handed me a bunch of clothes to try on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice was dragging me to all different stores demanding i try the clothes she picks out on. This always happened when we went shopping, i can't believe i agreed to go shopping with her. At the moment she was in a change room so i made my escape. I walked out of the shop and headed straight towards the elevators.

When i got it i hand stopped the doors from closing i closed my eyes waiting to hear Alice yelling at me, but never came i opened my eyes to see Edward with an amused look on his face.

"Oh god, can i go somewhere where you're not around", i asked annoyed.

"You tell me", he said.

The doors closed and i was stuck with him all alone in an elevator, the elevator jolted and i flew forward and my body crashed into Edwards. He fell over and i landed on top of him.

"Sorry", i said getting up.

"Don't be, nice thong by the way", he smirked.

"Maybe if i gave you the time or day that's not all you would be seeing", i said cockily.

"Whatever, why don't we just worry about how we are going to get out of here instead of you trying to get in my pants", he suggested.

"Me in your pant yer right, Oh my god you bleeding", i said looked at his forehead.

"Are you fucking kidding me", he mutters, looking at the blood on his hand from wiping his forehead.

"Give me your shit", i said.

"Already trying to get me out of my clothes are we", he says.

"No dick head it's to stop the bleeding", i reply annoyed.

He hands me the shirt and i start whipping the blood away, i reach in my bag and get out wet wipes and clean the dry blood of his forehead. I hand his shirt back and sit on the floor with my legs stretched out.

"Thanks", he mutters.

"Oh so you can be nice", i reply sarcastically. He just ignored my comment.

"So did you actually move here because you screwed a teacher", he asked.

"Yep, you can even search it on the net", i said.

"Why", he asked me and i laughed.

"Because he was hot doesn't matter anyway i was going to get expelled anyway it i did not fuck him", i said.

"You had sex with him because he was hot, but didn't he care that he lost his job".

"I don't know and care, why are you so interested anyway", i asked him.

"I don't know", he replied lamely.

"So how long are we going to be in here for you reckon", i asked him.

"Maybe an hour or more", he replied, i looked at him wide eyed.

"Fuck me dead", i yelled.

"Glad to", he smirked.

"Can you just retain from the sex jokes while where in here", i asked him.

"Nope", he said popping the p.

I rolled my eyes and look my shoes of, they were hurting like hell. I took the tie of and undid the buttons of my shirt so i could actually breath and relax.

"What are you doing", he asked me wide eyed.

"Getting comfortable if where going to be in here for a while i actually want to breath", i replied rolling my eyes. He kept staring at my chest, god it's like he has not seen a girl in a bra before. I snapped my fingers and he looked up at me embarrassed.

"Why don't we play 20 questions", he asked me.

"Sure why not you can start first", i suggested.

"Ok why were you looing terrified when i got on the elevator", he asked.

"Because i thought you where Alice bragging me back to try on more close", i answered. "How long have you been a player for", i asked he looked taken back by my question. (Ok Bella normal, **Edward bold**).

"**Umm, err 4 years, are you in a relationship".**

"No, you".

"**Nope, how long you going to be here".**

"6 months or less depending if our plan works to get expelled, where you from".

"**England, you".**

"Australia, why did you move from England".

"**Dad got a job here, can i try something".**

"What", i asked confused.

"This", then his lips crashed to mine, i froze then got back to reality.

My lips moved with his and a moan escaped my mouth. My hand went in his hair and pushed his face closer to mine. His hand travelled down my body and landed on top of my breast. I move from beneath him and push him against the wall and straddle his waist. He began to attack my mouth again, i started to grind on his erection and he let out a groan.

"Oh fuck", he groaned as i increased my speed. I don't know why but there was something i felt for Edward, i didn't know when he kissed me the whole world froze it reminded me of how i felt with Dan, the images of earlier today just jumped in my head and i stopped grinding and kissing him. I jumped of him and stood up.

"What the fuck Bella", he shouted.

"I can't", i chocked out, and I turned around and wiped the tear from my eye.

The elevator jolted again and the doors opened, i ran out to the nearest bathroom not caring at people staring. I went to the sink and splashed water all over my face. O looked up in the mirror and my jaw dropped my hair was a mess and make- up running down my face. I ripped a paper towel and wiped the make-up away and fixed my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The only thing on my mind is the kiss. The feeling felt like how i was in love with Dan. But i couldn't let that happen again especially with Edward. He is exactly the same as Dan a player, he will just break my heart like Dan did.

"Bella", i heard my voice being called. I walked out to the entrance of the bathroom and standing there was Edward.

"Sorry for before", i apologised lamely.

"Yeh whatever, here i came to give you your things", he handed me my handbag and shoes.

"Umm thanks", i said taking them.

"Why did yo...", he was interrupted by my phone going off. I gave him an apologic look and answered my phone.

"Hello", i answered.

"Bella, it's Dan", Dan what the fuck.

"What do you want", i sneered.

"Baby don't be like that, i just called to say i was a dick and i want you back", he said.

"I can't talk to you right now, I'll call you back", i said.

"Looking forward to it, bye babe", he hung up.

What the fuck was i going to do, i can't get back with him and plus I'm not even in the same country as him. What are Rose and Alice going to say when i tell them. I realised Edward was standing there.

"So what were you saying", i asked him.

"Never mind i have to go", and he took off, ok that was wired.

I put my shoes on and started to walk around looking for Alice or Rosalie and Emmett. I walked around the 2nd floor and could not find them so i went to the 3rd. I turned a corner where i bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry", i said looking down.

"Bella", i looked up to my surprise to see Dan standing there, i froze shocked what was he doing here in America.

"What are you doing here", i stuttered.

"I came for you", he replied.

"But why", i asked shocked, maybe he did mean that he wanted me back.

"Because i realised i was an idiot for letting you go and you're the only one i could ever love", he replied.

"I don't know what to say", i said.

"Please say you'll give me another chance", he pleaded.

"Ok", i answered.

"Really", he asked shocked, i nodded.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", i replied.

At that moment his lips were on mine, my arms went around his neck and he lifted me of the ground and brought me closer to him.

"Why don't we go somewhere private", he whispered in my ear, which caused me to giggle.

"Alright lets go back to mine, just let me text Rose and Alice", i said, he put me down and i took my phone out.

To: Alice & Rose

Gone back to the dorm with Dan see you soon

B xx

From: Bella.

"Alright lets go now", i said happily. He grinned and took my hand in his.

We walked out the mall to a Liquid-cooled 1125cc Helicon V-Twin motorbike.

"Oh my god when did you get this", i asked walking over to the bike.

"Before i came here i knew you would like it", he smiled.

He sat on the bike, i sat behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. He took off speeding down the street. We got back to the school and he parked next to the path way. Everyone was staring at us but i ignored them.

"What level", he asked me.

"Level 3 and room 24 if you're wondering", i replied.

He nodded and then out of now where picked me up bridle style, i squealed which cause him to grin. When we got to my dorm room he pulled me up against the door and started to nibble my neck which caused me to moan. I searched through my bag and found the keys which i unlocked the door.

He picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist. He continued to kiss and nibble my neck. I reached for the bottom of his shirt and lifted if above his head and chucked it where ever. I ran my hands down his smooth chest.

I then suddenly fell back against the lounge and he was unbuttoning my shirt. I moved up so he could take it of me. Just them the door swang open me and Dan jumped up to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and even Edward.

"Dan", Alice and Rosalie said in shocked voices.

"Hey", he replied.

"Wow Belly boo nice Bra", Emmett Boomed, and i blushed which caused him to laugh. I grabbed my shirt of the floor and put it on.

"Bella can we please speak to you in my room please", Rosalie asked. I nodded and pecked Dan on the lips and headed to Rosalie's room.

**Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat on her bed and she and Alice came in the room looking kind of pissed off.

"Bella how could you take him back", Alice asked.

"listen guys he called me up today and said he wanted to get back together, i told him i had to call him back i went looking for you in the mall when i bumped into him, i asked him why his here because i thought he was in Australia, he said he came here for me and that i was the only one he could ever love", i explained to them.

"Aww", they replied.

"Yeh you kind of wrecked it by interrupting us", i said.

"Sorry never going to happen again", Rosalie said.

"Anyway, how are you and Emmett getting along", i asked her and she blushed.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale you did not blush", Alice yelled.

"Shut up", Rosalie smacked her playfully.

"Ok tell us what happen", i demanded.

"We got talking and we had a lot in common and well he asked me out and well his taking me to dinner tonight", she explained, me and Alice squealed.

"Let's go inside the boys are probably waiting for us', Alice said.

We walked back in the room to find Edward and Emmett in a heated discussion and Dan sitting on the lounge watching TV. I walk over to Dan and sit next to him. He places his arm around my shoulder and brings me closer to his side. I look up and he is staring down at me. I feel something vibrate and it is his phone. He flips it open and had an unhappy expression on his face.

"What's wrong, babe", i asked him.

"My dad text saying i have to meet him, apparently he has to tell me something important", he replied.

"Will i see you later", i ask him.

"Defiantly, I'm ganna miss you", he said pecking my on the lips.

"Same here, but you need to go see your dad", i reminded him.

"Yeh i do babe, I'll see you soon love you", he said getting up.

"Love you too", i replied, he brings me in a passionate is and i walk him to the door and he leaves, i turn around to find Alice and Rosalie with Aww expressions, Emmett ginning and Edward looking down.

"Aww oh my god", Alice and Rosalie squeal.

"Bella can i talk to you", Edward asked finally looking up and meeting my eye.

"Yeh sure", i said. I walked to my room and he followed slightly behind me. When in their i closed the door and sit on my bed.

"What did you want to talk about", i ask him.

"Why did you tell me you not in a relationship if you are", he asked.

"Because at that time i wasn't, i only got back with Dan after the bathroom incident", i replied.

"So when you kissed me, you fucking stop and say you can't then next thing i know you're about to have sex with this Dan guy", he sneered.

"This is all you wanted to say how i did not fuck you in an elevator", i shot.

"Maybe Jessica was right you are a whore", he muttered. Fuck he did not just say that.

"I'm the whore", i screech jumping up.

"You heard me your a fucking whore who just goes off and would fuck the first guy you lay eyes on", he half yelled at me.

"You accusing me of being a whore, you're the fucking whore here, you say i fuck around with the first guy i lay eyes on, the first thing that came out of your mouth to me was something to get me into bed with you", i yelled.

"At least i didn't get expelled for fucking a teacher", he pushed it to fare, and I slapped him as hard as I could on his left cheek. He looks back up at me and i slapped him again on the same cheek. I walked out of the room because i couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

When i walk back into the living room everyone is staring at me with shocked expressions. Just then Edward walks passed me and stakes out the door slamming it. Rosalie and Alice where shooting daggers at him while Emmett was shaking his head in disgust.

"I'm going for a walk", i said.

I walked out of the dormitory building to find Edward locking lips with Jessica. What do you know he is a whore. I walked straight passed him but i bumped into Edward he broke the kiss and froze when he saw me. I glared at him and kept walking, i headed straight to the football stadium. I heard giggling and moaning and rolled my eyes. I looked to see it was and froze, no it can't be, but it was Dan slobbering all over some blonde head bimbo.

"How could you", i screeched at him, he looked up shocked to see me and let go of the tramp.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like", he stuttered.

"Yeh your tongue down some bimbo's throat, is not what it looks like and if you did not realise it already were over", i said jumping up and walking out the stadium.

I have tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe i believed him after i promised myself i wouldn't but here i am heartbroken again. What was i going to tell Rosalie and Alice, they will freak plus now Emmett he was like an older brother even i just met him today.

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked up to Dan's bike and scratched it with one of the keys i had i scratched in big letters PRICK on the side and added so he knows it was from me. I laughed thinking how much he would freak out.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH", i heard someone yell from behind me, i turned around to see Dan stalking towards me looking pissed as hell.

"You wrecked my paint job", he whined.

"Well you broke my heart again", i said.

"Aww i broke the little whore's heart, look at that falling for my same tricks again", he smirked.

"Mother fucker", I screeched, punching him in the face. I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, i tried to kick him of but he would not let go.

"You like that don't, you always liked it rough", he whispered in my ear. His hand went up my skirt and i froze, this can't be happening.

"Get your dirty hands of me", i yelled. He did not listen and put his hand higher up my skirt.

"DID YOU NOT HERE HER LET HER GO", a familiar voice yelled. Dan froze and let me go. I turned around to see my brother Jasper standing there furious.

"Jasper always has to save the day", Dan mocked.

"You better watch it before we have a repeat of last time", Jasper shot at him. When Jasper found out Dan broke my heart he went crazy and beat Dan up. Like how he always is Dan got on his bike and rode away.

"Jazzy but how", i asked walked up to him.

"Mum thought i would have to look after you", he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm so glad you came here in time", i whispered. He brought me into a hug and held me closer to him.

"It's ok Bells he won't go near you anymore", he comforted me, and I hugged him tighter.

"Look at that you really are a whore", i heard from behind Jasper, i looked up to see Edward smirking. Jasper and I broke the hug and he glared at Edward.

"You gives you the fucking right calling her a whore", Jasper yelled.

"I think every guy does, knowing you already know that", that was the biggest mistake any guy would do talking to a girls brother who can fight.

Jasper lunge for him and punched him in the face, while Edward tried to fight back he couldn't get out of the grip Jasper held him in while punching in anywhere he could, Jasper let go of him after Edward could not fight anymore.

"YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER YOU GOT THAT", Jasper yelled and Edward nodded but Edward then froze looking between me and Jasper shocked. Right i didn't tell anyone here i had a brother who was going out with Alice that reminds me she is totally going to freak.

"Jazz come on, i know you're going to die if you don't see Al", i said and he walked straight towards me.

"Come on then darlin", we linked arms and walked up to the dorm room i signalled him to stay outside and I'll get Alice. I walked in to find Alice, Rosalie and Emmett watching TV.

"Al i got a surprise for you", i said.

"What is it, is it shoes if it is give me them now", she bounced.

"Nope better then that", i said walking towards the door.

"What can be better then shoes", she asked. Then i opened the door to revel Jasper standing there, i looked at Alice and she was standing there staring at him.

"Jazz, your here oh my god Jasper your here", she yelled and ran straight towards him, he caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly and he brought them into a passionate kiss. I started at them in an Aww. They broke the kiss and grin at us.

"Well who's this belly boo", Emmett asked me.

"That Emmie bear is my big brother Jazz", i replied.

"Hey Jazz nice to meet you I'm Emmett", he introduced himself and i giggle how he called him Jazz.

"Shit bro it's Jasper, but nice to meet you too", Jasper shakes hands with him. "You the first guy here how has not been a total dick that i have met", he adds.

"Who was the first", Emmett asked, please god don't say it.

"Some guy with reddish brown hair calling Bells a whore", Jasper sneered.

"Let me guest Edward", Rosalie asked me and i nod.

"Who the hell is this Edward guy" Japer asks.

"Some prick who wants to get in Bella's pants no offence Emmett", Alice answered.

"None taken about time someone went off at him", Emmett said then grinned evilly. "I just came up with the best plan ever here it goes you tease him at his own game", he said.

"Ok and what is that sleeping with all the guys in school and teasing him with my good looks", i asked and he nodded.

"You are not sleeping with all the guys here", Jasper half yelled.

"Fine, but i can make out with some of them only the cute ones", i said.

"Set the plan in action tomorrow for now i have to get ready for my date with Rosie", he said looking at Rosalie and i giggled at Rosalie's new nickname. He said goodbye to us and left.

"Wow looks like Rosie is you new nickname", i mocked.

"Ow shut up, you wish you wear me", she laughed.

"You have to let me dress you for your date", Alice squealed.

"Fine but hurry up i have to meet him out front in half an hour", Rosalie agreed.

We walked into Rosalie's room and looked threw her wardrobe. She got changed into the clothes Alice handed her and started to apply her make- up. She wore black skinny jeans, Red tup top with black stilettos.

"Ok now go and have a good time with Em", i shouted to her as she walked out the door smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I turned around and found Jasper and Alice cured up on the lounge together i decided to go to my room to give them some space. I closed the door once in there and grabbed my IPod and played a random song. I thought about how i wished i had the same relationship Jazz and Alice have. Being in love with someone who is faithful, caring and loving. When with Dan i thought i had that but obviously not. I dozed off half way through my thoughts.

The next morning i woke up at 6:30, i tried to remember the time when i woke up this early to school which was probably when i was a goody too shoes. I got up and grabbed lace blue panties and matching bra and took a quick shower. I put on the school uniform and wore silver heels today. I done my make- up and went out into the living room where i found Jasper drinking coffee.

"Morning', i greeted him, he looked up surprised.

"Morning, i wonder when the last time i saw you up this early", he commented.

"I have no idea, do you always get up this early", i asked him.

"Yep", he replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to go see the rest of campus s I'll see you in class or lunch", i said, he nodded, i pecked him on the cheek and left.

I walked out of the dorm building and headed around the football field where guys where training and there were cheerleader's practicing their routine. I walked up to the fence and saw that the cheerleader's routine was mostly girls grinding onto each other and them clapping. I laughed.

"Hey Belly boo, what's so funny", i heard from behind me and found Emmett there grinning.

"Just cheerleader's making a fool out of themselves", i replied.

"What", he said with his mouth hung open.

"Wait you think that's good, the only thing they are doing is clapping and grinding onto each other", i said.

"What and you think you are better", i heard from behind me, i turned around and found the group of cheerleaders and Jessica was glaring at me.

"Oh i can do better with my eyes closed", i replied smugly.

"I liked to see that", Jessica hissed.

"Fine, let's do this shall we", i said shrugging, than there where wolf whistles from behind me. I put my bag down and hit play to the Cd player and **i don't care by fall out boy **blasted through the speakers.

I skipped to the middle of the field and when there i done a full turn, than done a back flip landing on my feet. I started to walk forward a bit swaying my hips than doing a cartwheel and a front flip straight after. I did the splits at the end. I got up and everyone was cheering except for Jessica and her 2 flanks who where glaring.

"Looks like i proved you wrong after all", i shot at her.

"Fine, you're on the team", she replied, i looked at her in an are-you-serious look.

"And who said i wanted to be on your crappy team", i asked her.

"How dare you we are not crappy", she sneered.

"Honey just face it", i faked smiled.

I walked off smirking, i signed thinking of the cheer squad i was on back in Australia, all my friends where on the team and we had so much fun.

"Bella", i heard someone call out towards me, i turned around to find Edward jogging towards me.

"I see Jasper left his mark on you", i said looking at the buries on his cheek.

"Let make it up to you, for being a jerk and all", he pleaded.

"I don't think i can let it go that easy", i said.

"Come on please, I'm begging you here", he begged.

"Yes indeed you are but if you want to make it in my good book's you have to show me your sorry", i replied, flipping him off, i turned around and headed to my first class which was Gym, my worst subject ever.


End file.
